Yhin Xonirr
Yhin Xonirr is a thirty year old Cathar Male who has served under the Republic for several years. Biography Yhin was born on Cathar in 3979 BBY. His family was poor and could hardly afford to support him. Unbeknownst to him, his father, Brenn Xonirr, became a bounty hunter to get extra funds for the family. Brenn got many new connections with his new job and began to stay away from home for excessive amounts of time. Yhin's mother, Relna, was left to raise Yhin herself for the most part. Yhin was six years old when Cathar was attacked by the Mandalorians in 3973 BBY. His family tried to escape, but the planet was being destroyed at a remarkable pace. In the panic, Brenn and Yhin were forced to leave Relna behind. They finally reached a shuttle to escape on, but the ship had barely left the ground when the Mandalorians saw it and took it over. Brenn, in exchange for his life, gave Yhin to the Mandalorians to be a slave. Yhin was a slave for a Mandalorian named Sioth Lors for fifteen years. He was abused and worked into the ground. He was miserable. It seemed like nothing could make it stop. However, in 3959, Yhin was sold again. His new owner was Talipre Shalt, a human female Sith officer. Talipre didn't intend to use Yhin as a slave. She told him that he would be her "personal assistant," helping her however she needed. Finally, he was free of manual labor and abuse. Yhin was expected to stay with Tali at all times, as he was essentially her bodyguard. This led to the two talking frequently and eventually becoming very good friends. One day, the two got too close. Tali pulled Yhin in and kissed him out of the blue in her office. Yhin was taken aback, but far from upset. Their relationship was awkward for some time after that. They both had feelings for each other, but Tali literally owned Yhin. The eventually decided to try and press forward in their relationship, though they had to keep everything secret. In 3958, there was an assassination attempt on Tali by a Wookie named Jiprirr. Yhin was able to stop this assassination attempt by sneaking up behind the Wookie, taking his bowcaster, and shooting him square in the chest. Yhin felt horrible. That was the first time he had murdered. He has used Jiprirr's bowcaster as his main weapon from then on to honor him. This finally pushed Yhin over the edge. He loved Tali and she loved him, but he couldn't stand to do work for the Empire. He hated killing people and watching hundreds die every day. In 3956, Yhin finally had an opportunity to escape. Tali had found another rebel cell and was planning on going down with a small task force to eliminate them. Yhin was allowed to come with. Yhin found a way to warn the rebel squad that they were coming, leaving them ready for Talipre's squad. They surrounded them very quickly and a chaotic battle ensued. Yhin was able to run and hide in nearby plant life. Talipre and her squad made a hectic retreat without him in order to save themselves. The rebels captured Yhin and heard his story. Yhin was allowed to join The Republic and spent the rest of the year helping them as much as he could. They discovered that he was a great pilot in the process. This ended up earning him a spot on the fleet that attacked and destroyed The Star Forge. This got him a lot of prestige and he was able to work his way up through the ranks since then, eventually gaining the title of Lieutenant. In 3951, Yhin began a leave from the Republic.He wasn't sure if he would ever come back. He started to resent them for their inaction and didn't know if he wanted to be a part of it anymore. He began to move from place to place, eventually meeting his best friend and droid companion, Takali. They found themselves travelling to the Tion system on a shuttle that eventually launched them in to Beacon Company 2. Personality Yhin is clever and speaks with a sharp tongue. He tends to flaunt his wealth, but is still very compassionate towards people of less fortune. He wants what is best for everyone and tries to protect all of his friends. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Sam's Characters